


The Office S1E1: Pam's Punishment

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, The Office, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam is punished by Jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office S1E1: Pam's Punishment

This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the characters Jan and Pam.  
The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.  
If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me a message and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.  
Thank you BDD for editing and support.  
*  
“All right, was there anything you wanted to add to the agenda?” Jan Levinson asked Michael Scott, whose office she was at for a meeting. 

“Me no get an agenda.” Michael replied, showing off his childishness and inability to take responsibility in one terribly put together sentence. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Jan asked, perplexed at why he wouldn’t have received the fax she sent earlier that day. 

“I didn't get any agenda.” He replied, honestly thinking he had never received one.

“Oh I faxed one over this morning.” Jan stated, starting to get angry at having come down all this way and for someone to have wasted some of her time.

“Really?” Michael started to say, “Cause I didn't.” he finished. He turned to Pam and asked, “Did we get a fax this morning? “

“Yeah, the one...” Pam muttered sheepishly, knowing Michael had thrown it out earlier as a joke to try and impress the new temp, Ryan.

“Why isn't it in my hand? Because a company runs on efficiency of communication, right? So what's the problem Pam, why I didn't get it?” Michael started to rant, forgetful and oblivious to his own faults as always.

“You put it in the garbage can that you called a ‘special’ filing cabinet.” Pam tried to explain, pursing her lips in displeasure at Michael not remembering or him simply enjoying watching his coworkers get blamed for his own antics.

“Did you throw it away?” Jan demanded of Michael giving him a rather scary look with her eyes. “No, no, doesn’t sound like me, Pam must have misplaced it or something like that.” Michael answered, remembering now that it was him, but he was afraid to honestly answer to Jan that he did.

Jan slowly turned to face Pam who was looking exasperatedly at Michael who tried to hide his guilt as best as possible. "Michael go to the conference room and wait for me there, I will be in after I discipline Pam here." Jan demanded. Michael complied, annoyed and confused at his orders, but more scared of Jan. 

Jan was a middle age woman who prided herself on being able to keep her sexy figure, even after all these hectic years of upper management. Her dirty blonde shoulder length hair was parted to keep it out of her face, and stopped slightly before her average sized breasts. She has a cute little butt, which she made sure to keep as tight as she could. Her favorite asset though, was her long toned legs, accentuated by black high heels and garbed in a pair of very sexy and alluring stockings. The rest of her was covered by the typical jet black woman’s business suit and an awfully short skirt.

"Pam go shut door." Jan now demanded, and Pam also did as she was told. She was also scared of Jan and angry at Michael for getting her blamed. She moved to go sit down near Jan but Jan held her hand up, stopping her in her tracks.

Pam looked and acted the part of the timid, but hot receptionist. Her hair tied back in a loose ponytail let her pretty face be seen by everyone. Her large breasts were hidden away in a light blue blouse and she wore a much longer grey skirt, even though she knew the men in the office were fond of checking her ass out. An ass which she was sheepishly proud of, because of the looks that it received. She had on a pair of simple white sneakers, and she shied away from all the male attention she received.

Jan on the other hand thrived on the attention she received. Since college, and even before then, she could use her looks to her advantage, and she relished the ogling of her assets by men half her age. She had fucked her way to the top of Dunder-Mifflin and now she used her position of power to have sex with whoever she wanted.

“Michael was right, this company runs on efficiency, and I especially don’t appreciate the wasting of my time like this.” Jan said her steely gaze locked onto Pam, until Pam felt the need to drop her head to escape it. Jan thought Pam looked so cute and helpless at the moment, a combination Jan loved to see. Pam was staring intently at the ground but Jan could see her brows furrowing, trying to think a way to get out of this.

“Look Jan, I swear it wasn’t me, Michael always does stuff like this to joke around.” Pam tried to desperately explain, but this time Jan doesn’t even respond to her pleas. Jan had always fancied Pam, and sensing a great opportunity now she had no intention of hearing otherwise, she was a woman who prided herself on being able to take whatever she wanted.

"Move to the desk and bend over." Jan demanded, Pam was wary of Jan's anger. She slowly moved over to desk contemplating her options. Pam placed her hands on the desk and slowly spread her legs slightly, stalling all she could. Jan watched, an arrogant sneer on her face as Pam started to do exactly as she wanted. 

"I don't have all day, miss time waster." Jan chided standing up and starting to move towards Pam. Pam fearing angering Jan more started to slowly bend over, her timidness not allowing her to stand up for herself. She stopped with her face about a foot above the desk, and her ass sticking out further than she would ever want. Jan took a moment admiring the sight in front of her. The shy receptionist reduced, to a sex symbol, bent obscenely over a desk with her perky little butt right where Jan wanted. 

Jan didn't touch her, not yet. She wanted Pam's mind to wonder what was going to happen and for the anticipation for both to build. Jan simply stood there watching Pam squirm, knowing Pam wanted to say something but her shyness holding her back. 

"Well at least you are starting to learn." Jam commended, and Pam looked back at her with a strained smile, wanting this whole ordeal to move along. 

Jan moved closer to her, bumping Pam’s ass with her hips. Pam responded with a jolt, but didn't try to move away. Jan placed her hands on the small of Pam back. A shiver ran through Pam's body, but she kept her mouth shut. Jan slowly let her hands trail down, pausing on Pam's ass. Jan firmly groped the butt in front of her, earning a mewl from Pam who now had a good idea where things were going. Jan was loving the feel of the ass, more than enough meat to make her mouth water, but tight enough to make your jaw drop.

Pam's nervousness kept her from speaking up and she resigned herself to whatever fate Jan had in store for her. Jan smirked, picking up on the fact that she had Pam to herself now. She let her hands linger just a bit longer relishing the feeling of Pam's plump booty. Once she had sufficiently felt up Pam's backside she let her hands drift lower and lower making sure to glide her hands sensually down Pam's skirt. 

When she reached the edge of the skirt she let her fingers gently, almost as if by accident, caress Pam's bare legs just below the hemline. Jan could feel Pam trembling under her touch, and the power she felt over the poor receptionist only turned her on more. Jan continued to gently touch Pam, noticing her breath coming quicker. Jan ever so slowly started to lift her skirt up, inch by tantalizing inch she revealed more and more of Pam's legs.

When she got to Pam's underwear she was wholly unsurprised to find a pair of white granny panties, an unremarkable choice that fit the very shy and conservative girl perfectly. Pam had gotten used to the slow methodical approach Jan had adopted, so she was shocked when Jan roughly grabbed the top of her underwear and yanked them down. Jan assisted Pam in lifting her feet so Jan could fully separate Pam and her panties.

Pam was fairly certain this was where it all had always been going, but the sudden movement had unnerved her a bit, and she slowly pulled her upper body up and turned her head to say something to Jan. Before she could get a word out though Jan grabbed her head and pushed it down again, the rest of her body following suit. She was now pressed to the desk by Jan’s hips and hands and felt helpless but also incredibly turned on. 

She had always had a submissive side, except that she had always been too shy to tell people. She had relished the boyfriends who treated her roughly and dominantly in bed. To have a powerful woman like Jan lording over her was, for Pam, pretty much a fantasy come true, though she would never admit it.

Jan kept one hand on the small of pam’s back securing her where she lay, the other steadied herself on Pam’s ass. From there she squatted down until she was face to face with Pam’s womanhood. She moved her face closer and closer, letting a gentle stream of breath move towards the pussy, making Pam shiver with anticipation. Finally after much teasing Jan decided that enough was enough.

The first flick of Jan’s tongue along Pam’s now soaking pussy caused Pam to cry out in pleasure only catching herself after her outburst and hoping no one in the office could had heard her now. Jan didn’t care either way and she quickly started eating the receptionist out. Her experienced, expert tongue snaking its way around, expertly hitting all the spots, and causing incredible pleasure to Pam.

Jan knew Pam wasn’t going to last long so she planned to up the ante quickly. She took the hand on Pam’s back and brought it down to her pussy. She roughly inserted three fingers and started to fingerfuck Pam as best she could all while continuing to use her mouth to the best of her abilities. 

The powerlessness she was feeling along with the unbelievable touch of Jan swiftly brought Pam to an orgasm like she had never experienced. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Pam had to throw both hands over her mouth in order to not scream out. Jan continued with her fingers, pulling her face away only to smirk at the effect she had on the girl.

Pam continued to orgasm for what felt like forever, her body overcome with immeasurable pleasure. Eventually though the waves stopped and she was able to catch her breath, because as soon as she was finished Jan pulled away, not wanting to waste an iota of energy on something she wasn’t planning to finish.

Jan got up to her feet and moved over to Michael’s chair where she sat down and waited for Pam to get her energy back. Pam eventually got up as well, though much more slowly, her legs wobbly and her body felt heavy. Her mind was all over the place, but eventually she remembered Jan and looked to her, almost asking what was next.

Jan simply took her index finger and waggled it towards her, beckoning Pam to her. Pam complied gingerly walking towards her boss’s boss, knowing she was likely going to have to repay what just happened to her. Sure enough Jan pointed down while uncrossing and spreading her legs lifting her feet to the edge of the desk. Pam awkwardly got down, first trying to squat, then finally figuring out she had to kneel.

From this position she could see directly up Jan’s now hiked up skirt. The first and most obvious thing Pam noticed as that Jan hadn’t worn any underwear today. Her glistening pussy was revealed in all its glory and Pam simply stared at it. Jan let her admire her for a while, but as soon as she grew bored she snapped her fingers. Immediately diverting Pam’s attention back up to Jan, who simply pointed to her pussy and then to Pam. This made it quite clear what she wanted and Pam was left confused.

She had experimented a bit after high school with other woman but nothing to this extent. The domination that Jan had showed, and the incredible pleasure she put her through was enough to steel Pam’s resolve and she gingerly moved her head forward. Jan’s aroma was immediately sensed by Pam, along how wet her treatment of Pam had made Jan. The scent was so intoxicating that Pam was drawn in more and more; closer and closer, until she was right on it. She stopped, inches from the dripping pussy.

Her breath quickening only made the anticipation for them both build even more. Jan finally couldn’t take it anymore. She reached down for the back of Pam’s head and shoved it forward, mashing Pam’s mouth against her pussy. Pam opened her mouth in shock, only to find that’s exactly what Jan wanted. Her mouth was immediately flooded with juices. The taste and smell were now all that was on her mind, and her tongue, as if with a mind of its own, snaked out to lap up what it could.

Jan took her hand off Pam’s head and placed in on the armrest mirroring her other arm, knowing she had Pam now. She relaxed her body back and just let Pam do what she was doing. Pam was oblivious to everything now except the dripping pussy in front of her. Her tongue zig zagging, darting around, and flicking whatever she could. Her mouth, seeming to find the right joy centers whenever it could, proved Pam knew what she liked, and could replicate it onto others.

Jan loved the feeling of having an underling thoroughly dominated and Pam fit that description perfectly. She was obedient almost immediately, willing to do what she was asked with little hesitation, and quickly proving to be capable at what Jan truly loved these submissive women for. Pam’s hands darted up to help her with her task.

One hand caressed Jan’s leg, while the other immediately went to work along with the tongue. Sliding the fingers along right after her tongue, getting them wet, and then jamming two fingers firmly inside Jan’s dripping pussy. Her tongue continued its work finding and playing with Jan’s clitoris and now her fingers were stroking in and out of Jan. Increasing in both speed and tempo as Jan’s breath also quickened.

Pam knew Jan was close and so she did all she could to speed it up as Jan hands clenched tighter and tighter on the arms of her chair. Pam let her tongue flick Jan’s love button as fast and as strongly as she could, letting her fingers dart in and out as quickly as she could and finally Jan came. Pursing her lips and throwing her head back she didn’t need to clap her hands over her mouth. She had done this enough times, with women just like Pam, in similar situations and she knew she could handle the pleasure.

Pam continued to finger her, basking in the moans she could hear from Jan and looked up with pride at her handiwork. Entranced by the sight of the powerful woman overcome with pleasure above her and at her hands. Jan’s muscled were taught, her eyes closed, her chest heaving, and body shaking were all Pam cared about at that moment.

Finally Jan’s hands started to unclench the chair, her eyes slowly opened, and her breathing slowed. She reached down and gave Pam a reassuring smile before gently taking Pam’s hand out of her. Pam, sheepishly gave her a grin as well.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door, it was Michael asking if they were done. 

“Just give us a moment,” Jan replied, giving Pam a reassuring smile. She and Pam quickly got their clothes and hair back in order and Jan briskly walked over and picked up Pam’s panties. As Pam went over to take them from her, Jan, with a wide smile, took them and placed them in her purse. Jan then walked over and opened the door for Michael, ensuring Pam couldn’t say anything. 

“You’re running a great branch here.” Jan said to Michael giving him a pat on the arm before walking out.

Pam, embarrassed by her nakedness, although no one could see, and a bit about what just happened walked back to her desk. Her head down, feeling like everyone knew, although it was extremely likely no one heard anything too graphic to know what had happened. She sat down and worked the rest of the day without incident.


End file.
